Understanding
by CobaltHeart
Summary: Hinata had alway been a kind and caring girl, she had learned at a young age not to judge people. So walking into the forest, seeing a half-plantman laying in the woods unconscience, she only paused for a second before she ran over to him. Not a oneshot!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This was written purly for my own amusment and to show people that his pairing could very well work...kinda.**  
**  
Note: Italics shall be Zetsu's light half speaking, bold his dark half.  
**  
Hinata had alway been a kind and caring girl, she had learned at a young age not to judge people. She supposed hearing you're weak everyday of your life, hearing that your useless, well it let you see past what people say into hearts.

Her two best friends were both a little on the strange side, one more that other. Shino has bugs protecting him in exchange for living in his body and feeding of his chakra. Kiba, well he talks with dogs, which is a little more excepted than bugs.

So walking into the forest, seeing a half-plantman laying in the woods unconscience, she only paused for a second before she ran over to him. She slowed down when she was a few feet from him, then dropped to her knees when she was beside him.

Hinata picked up his wristed and waited for a pulse, when she felt one she gently placed it back on the ground. "Sir." She whisped, "Sir?" Pale hands slowly went up towards a black and white forhead, she was careful not to brush against the green appendages. Hinata felt no fever, instead she felt him shift.

Lavendar eyes looked down towards the black-n-white face, and widened when she saw the most beautiful amber eyes she'd ever seen. The two stared at each other for a moment.

_"What are you doing?"_

"I-I..."

**"SPEAK!"**

Hinata winced at the change in the voice as she swallowed the lump in her throat and spoke, "You seemed ill and I was checking to s-see if there was anything I could do to help you."

The amber eyes on the white side took a soft look to it while the dark half's look angry. **"We did not ask for you pathetic help!"**

Hinata looked down a curtain of dark hair hiding her eyes, "I apologize."

_"He didn't mean that, we are grateful." _

She looked back up, it dawning on her, he had schizophrenia! Hinata nodded, "Thank you." She spoked in a hushed tone, like she normally did.

One amber eye narrowed and a frown formed, **"Why did you bother?"** The plantman stood, glaring down on Hinata.

"I thought maybe I could help."

A white hand made its way into Hinata's vision, she took it gingerly,_ "Not to many people would help us, is what he's saying."_

Gracfully pulling herself up she answered, "I saw nothing wrong with you."

For a moment confusion flickered across the mans whole face, then a smile on one side and anger on the other, _"Tha-" _

**"You're lieing!"** A black hand tightly grasped Hinata's neck and she froze.

Searching her mind for somethingto calm him, she wasn'tn Kohna's #1 therapist for nothing. Cold pale hands made their way around a dark wrist. "Please," she began, "I don't want to harm you."

When the iron hold continued, she pumped chakra through her hands into his wrist, making it immobile, "I'm sorry for that." She gasped when the hand droped.

_"It's okay, I understand."_

**"Wench!"**

Thinking what method she used to calm an irate Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata reached her arms around the plant man and hugged him, keeping her head away from the trap that adorned his body.

Tensing up at the unexpection action, amber eyes slowly looked down at the girl, noticing how pretty she was. The white side had already noticed that she was beautiful but the dark side, clouded with rage and hatred hadn't.

A limber white arm made it's way around Hinata's tiny waist, the dark arm dangle useless by his side.

When Hinata stepped back and smiled she looked up at him, "It was nice to meet you..."

**"Zetsu."** The deep voice finished.

"It was nice to meet you Zetsu-san."

_"A pleasure to meet you too..."_

"Hinata."

A smile curled the white side up, _"A sunny place."_

"HINA-CHAN!!!"

The indigo haired teen jumped when she heard the distance yell of Sakura. She smiled sweetly at Zetsu, "I must be going, take care, okay?"

_"Yes, Hinata-san."_

The lavendar eyed teen hugged him one more time, this time when she stepped back she stood on the tips of her toes and kissed his nose, right where the two lines met.

Amber eyes watched as the beautiful young women ran towards the sound of her compains voice. He stood there, willing her to come back through the foilage, but she didn't.

"Zetsu-chan!" The plantman turned to see Tobi standing there in the Akatsuki robe. "Tobi-kun brought you your robe. Leader-sama says you have a mission with Tobi-kun, cause he's a good boy."

Zetsu caught the robe flung at him and slipped it on, certain if he'd of had this on he would of never met Hinata, no matter how unjudging she was. The masked man continued talking, "Leader-sama says that we're gonna abdu-abduc...kidnap the Hyuuga heir!"

**Ending Note: What do you think, people. Good, bad, strange? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Understaning Part Two.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the characters.**

Hinata smiled lightly to herself as she listened to Sakura rattle on about her and Naruto's up coming wedding. It was to be in three weeks and still had some loose ends.

"Hina-chan?"

Lavendar eyes blinked, "Huh?"

The pinkette stepped in front of the bewildered bluenette, "What's up with you, you're acting strange."

The teen's cheeks turned pink, "Sorry, Sakura-chan. Now, what were you saying."

The Hokage's fiance giggled and patted the blushing girls arm, "I was asking who are you bring as your date."

Pink turned red, "N-no one..."

Sakura playfully nudged Hinata, "You know Kiba-kun was thinking about asking you, I've seen Sasuke-kun looking at you AND Ino says Shika-kun's been talking about you too."

A platnium blonde haired teen appeared, clinging to the arm of an attractive, yet slightly overweight man. "Goodness Hina-chan, you have as many guys pawing over you as Sasuke does."

Chouji blinked, "Don't you mean girls?"

Ino playfully bumped her boyfriend with her hip, "No I mean guys."

Sakura giggled, "Yeah, I'm glad Naruto didn't jump onto _that_ bandwagon."

Hinata smiled behind her hand, "Sakura-chan, you know Naruto would never do that to you."

Sea foam green eyes reflexted sadness, "Are you sure you don't mind Hinata. You liked him for so long..."

The girl in question nodded and smiled at one of her friends, she placed her left hand in there air and her right on her heart, "I promise you Sakura Haruno that I, Hinata Hyuuga, is not bothered by the matrimony of yourself and Naruto Uzimaki."

"Oh, Hina-chan." But the girl's mind was already wandering, picturing beautiful amber eyes. Zetsu, he was a strange person, but so beautiful. Hinata felt her cheeks tingl with a blush. "Oooo someone's blushing!!"

She blinked and saw a blonde and pinkette in front of her face, "N-no!"

Ino grinned, "Oh come on, who are you thinking about?"

"No one..."

Sakura stared at her, "Hinata..."Lavendar eyes got a puppy look to them and the medic nin sighed, "Fine, but you'll tell us sometime."

"Sakura, Ino, leave little Hina alone!!"

"Temari!!" The two yelped and spun around, Chouji just stood there munching on the dried bananas his girlfriend was making him eat instead of BBQ chips.

"When did you get here!!" Sakura squealed and hugged her friend.

"Just now and I saw you two terrorizing litte Hina."

"Hey Temari-nee."

The sandy haired older nin walked over and hugged the peite bluenette, "How's my favorite little kunoichi doing?"

"Fine."

"Better then fine it seems our Hina-chan has a crush."

"Oh leave her alone, it's her business."

"But..."

Temari turned and crossed her arms at them, "Sakura I'm taking little Hina to lunch, go play with your faince, Ino go take Chouji to a BBQ, that boy needs to eat."

Ino leaned over and kissed her boyfriend, playfully pinching his chubby cheek, "I like my men plushy. Though chips aren't healthy, but I give him more than enough dessert."

Chouji's face turned red at what his girl was implying and Sakura looked at Ino, "Go do what you do Ino-pig!"

Ino rolled her eyes and linked her long fingers with her boyfriends strong ones."Come on Chouji." The boar and the butterfly turned and headed off to the Korean BBQ. Sakura hugged Hinata and Temari and headed toward her's soon to be husbands office.

Once the girls were out of sight Hinata turned to Temari and smiled, "Thank you."

"No promblem, us royalty have to stick together."

Hinata always blushed whenever someone refered to her title as Hyuuga heir, something she had to fight tooth and nail to keep. The Sand Sibs had been part of the reason she had built up her skill and confidence to such a high level, in Suna is were she discovered her ablity to relate to people at a powerful level, somehow her Byakugan had given her the power to see into people memories, the ones they locked away so tightly. She used that power to help in the growth of Gaara.

"Temari there you are!!"

"Oh hey Kankuro, what's up?"

Since the trio were in Kohna on personal business the puppet boy didn't wear his usual make up and cat costume, just black slacks and a black fishnet shirt, which showed off his broad shoulders and well toned stomach very well. The redheaded Kaze followed behind, clad in his normal red cloak and black pants.

Hinata waved at the two and flashed a small smile at them, "Hey."

Kankuro grinned wolfishly and winked, making Hinata roll her eyes, her facing flaming red. "No time for flirting now Hina, our neechan's boyfriend is looking for her."

Temari's cheeks tinted a very light shade of pink, "I said I was taking little Hina to lunch though..."

"Oh go ahead, I'm not hungry anyway.'"

Kankuro flung his arm around Hinata, making her mock glare at him, "Me and Gaara will take her to lunch."

Temari turned and looked at her redheaded brother, "Is that good with you?"

Gaara nodded and walked over to the other side of Hinata and gave her a small smirk, "Fine by me."

"Good with you little Hina?"

"Yeah. Give Neji-nii a peck on the cheek for me."

Temari blushed, turned around, and headed off to see Neji Hyuuga, the genius of the Hyuuga Clan. Kankuro looked down at Hinata, "Come on now, why don't we go to-"

"No." Hinata blinked a Gaara and tilted her head, "Kankuro heard about the restraunt Jiraya opened, 'Peepers' and has been blathering about it continusly."

A frown marred the Hyuuga heir's pale face, "Kankuro, that is disgusting!"

"But-"

"Anygirl who would sink so low-"

"But-"

"No buts!" Lavendar eye narrowed in a reprimanding way. "Kankuro if I ever hear about you eating in any place like that I will-"

"FINE! Honestly you are as bad as Temari." Kankuro glared at his brother, "I blame you."

Aqua colored eyes laughed and Gaara smirked. "Where would you perfer to go?"

"Suck up." Kankuro rolled his his violet eyes.

"There's a nice little tea sh-"

"Oh no!! We are not going to a tea shop!!! Gaara I refuse to lower my manliness!!" Seeing the look he received from the two he sighed, "Fine, were is this oh so wonderful teashop?"

Hinata's face lit up and she hugged Kankuro, "This way!! Follow me!!" She grabbed the two by the wrist and didn't see the small blush on the Kaze of Suna's face as she drug him and his brother towards Kohna's new tea shop. Gone was the days of the shy stuttering 12 year old Hinata, she was now a strong woman, the mature age of 18.

**Note: Thanks for reading. I really hope you all like this story and continue reading this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**isclaimer-Day: I-ay o-nay own-ay aruto-Nay. I-ay ike-lay ig-pay atin-lay!! - It-say is-ay un-fay!!! eeeee-Way!!**

When they arrived at the tea shop Kankuro moaned, loudly and began to whine, "I don't wanna go!!" Both younger ninja used to the older ninja's antics just ignored him and walked into the tea shop, Hinata was smiling and looking around the quaint little building, it was just so peaceful and erene here. Gaara on the other hand was simply watching the teen, thinking how beatiful she looked when she smiled.

"Hello, welcome to Gin Kuchinashi, three?"

Kankuro stopped complaining and decided to take this chance to nod at the attractive waitress and give her a devilsh grin, "Sure."

The brunette blinked innocently, "Is there another one coming?"

Hinata rolled her eyes and giggled quietly, "No, there's not."

"Oh, this way please then."

Gaara caught his brother's eye and rolled his, showing he was highly amused by his brother. Kankuro just narrowed his violet eyes, meaning for Gaara to shut up. Hinata watched the two then tugged on both of their sleeves, "Come on you guys, don't make a scene." She asked polietly, but they both knew it had an underlining meaning, one they th. 'If they stop this scene in the tea shop, she would give them a real scene.'

The to 'men' just looked at her, chosing to ignore her request. She reached out and latched on to Kankuro's sleeve, "P-please Kanky-nii, can you behave?" Looking up at him wide, inoccent, lavendar eyes, sticking her bottom lip out, and making her eyes water she made the puppet masters heart melt slighty, and Gaara's flutter faster. When Kankuro didn't answer she began to quiver her pouting lip. "Do-don't you love me Kanky-nii?" She sniffed and tugged gently on his mesh sleeve.

The brunette waitress glared at two men, forgeting the fact one was the Kaze of Suna, "You she be nicer to Hinata, she's such a sweet girl."

"Sweet my foot!" Kankuro replied, causing Hinata to sniff again, "DAMN IT!!" He sighed loudly, "Temari for teaching you that!! You for doing that!! Me for falling for it!! Ahrg!!" He rattled on like that for a few minutes until he realized that Hinata and his brother had all ready sat down in a small table by a window. Sulkingly he walked over there and sat across from Hinata, who was seated beside her redheaded best friend.

Gaara looked at his brother and smirked, "Nice of you to join us Kankuro."

"Shut up, Gaara, just shut up." The annoyed nin crossed his arms on the table and put his head on top of them. He layed there, waiting for his brother to start a coversation with the beautiful Hyuuga heiress. It was common knowledge within the sand sibs that the youngest was infatuated with the blushing maiden.

A small smile graced his lips when he heard his little brother start the conversation, remembering the days when Hinata would blush and stutter, trying to start it and Gaara would just stare at her, untrusting. "How are things at the Clan?"

Sure Gaara normally started with polictic, but hey, at least he was talking now, "Surpisingly, pretty good." Kankuro, sensing a story lifted himself up then leaned back spreading himself out on the two person bench. "Neji-nii and I have been discussing somethings and we have came up with a, umm, a plan, I guess you could call it."

Aqua eyes watching Hinata blush a strand of her indigo hair behind her ear as she thought for a moment, "We both plan on running it past you three later, well he might of already informened Temari-nii, but I'm not sure."

They all looked over when they saw the waitress return, but it was a new face, "Hi guy's I'm, umm," she girl blushed and fiddled with her fingers, "Tabby." All trained ninja they felt something odd about the girl, but Hinata, who'd acted alot like that growing up, she put it on the middle back burner.

"Hi, we're ready to order, okay?" The lavendar eyed girl smiled nicly at the waitress, who looked about fourteen, fifteen.

"Okay." The girl nodded. She hair so black it would rival Sasuke's a dark black eye, the other being hidden by long bangs. The girl bounced and titled her head, "What would you like?"

"I would like lemon tea with a little bit of honey."

"Bitter tea, with ginseg in it."

"Do you have any sake." You heard the brief sound if a foot connecting with a shin, "Ow!!"

The waitress started to giggle, "Your silly, this is a tea shop, we don't serve sake her. Plus Deida-ralalalaalaleee. Oh don't fall in love with a salior boy he'll take your heart to sea!!" (1)

They stared disbeilf as the girl skipped to the back still singing. Kankuro coughed, "Okay, they've got to have sake cause that chick is dead drunk. That or high."

Hinata started to giggle, then itended up in full blown laughter and she fell onto Gaara, landing on his shoulder, making the teen's face reden, enough for people who turned to see what the noise was to see his face adorbly red.

An elderly couple sitting in the corner smiled and the woman looked at her husband of 50 plus years, "Remeber when we used to act like that?"

The gray haired man smiled and grasped his wife's hand, "Yes, I do."

Gaara sat there blushing until Hinata lifted herself up, when she saw her face, her's turned crimson, fore it was already red from laughing so hard, "I'm so sorry Gaaa!!" She squeaked and blushed so hard her ears and neck began to turn red as well.

"It's fine, Nata-chan." The readhead smiled a small like smile down at the blushing girl, making her smile right back, though a picture of vivid amber eyes flashed through her head while she was doing so.

"Where were we?"

"You were about to tell us about you and Neji-san's plan."

"Oh, yeah." She blushed, "Well, as you know when I turn nineteen, two months from now, I take over the clan. Once my father steps down niisan and I are going to annoce that we are uniting the two branched, he his going to rule beside me, as my equal. We've talked to Hanabi-chan, and she actually has her eyes set on one of the boys in the lower branches, she wouldn't opose to an arranged marrige either."

"I suspect you are just giving us the beginging of the plan."

"Mhm, they are to many people who would love to see this plan fail."

"You've learned well Hina."

The beautiful teen looked up and smiled, "I learned from one of the best."

"Your teas are done!!" The waitress stumbled out, some of the hot tea swishing out of the painted cups.

With three soft clunks they were placed onto the wooden surface and they girl pranced back to the kitchen.

The trio eyes the cups, Hinata picked hers up after staring at is long and hard, she took a sip and sighed, enjoying the flavor. The other two followed after her example and began to drink their teas.

**Note: I hope you all liked this chapter. It was fun writing them this way, though they do seem OOC, yes, but I hope I've explained it so it makes sense. Also, thank you all for some many reviews!!! This is the most reviews I've ever gotten for only two chapters!! I feel so loved. I wasn't expecting it at all with this fic. Also Zetsu will be in the next one promise.**

**Numbers:**

**(1) I don't own that. It's just a song fron the book 'Walk Two Moons' by Sharon Creech. It's a song Sal's mom used to sing. And yeah, I've done that before sadi somethign I should then hold it out and start singing instead. It works.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata giggled and brought her hand to her mouth to stiffle it, "You really shouldn't be telling stories about Temari-nee if she isn't here to defend herself."

"Psh." Kankuro retored rolling his eyes and shrugging, "What can she do to me?"

Gaara raised an invisble eyebrow at his brother and shook his head, "What can't she do?"

Color drained from the puppet master's face, "Shi-"

"Sheep." Came the high pitched voice of the waitress.

"What?!"

"It's not nice to curse, especialy in front of a lady." Crossing her arms over her rather flat chest the dark haired teen glared with a black eye.

"Bull crap it isn't."

The waitress opened her mouth to retort when a deep voice cut in, "Tabby, do not bother the customers."

Smiling sheepishly the girl turned around to a semi-tall man who was glaring with amber eyes. "Hee, sorry."

The man turned his eyes on the trio at the table, when he saw the beautiful Hyuuga heiress he paused, catching her eye.

Hinata stared at the man, his eyes seemed so much like Zetsu, but this man had thick blonde hair and was pale, if not more so than her, plus there was no greenary attached to this man.

Lavendar eyes watched amber go from observant to regretful, if not remorseful. Gaara seeing his friends intrest in the man glared with his cold aqua eyes.

"I apologize for her behaviour, she is rather," the man looked at the waitress who was blushing, "odd."

"It's fine," Hinata laughed, "we're all used to unusual people here." She smiled and looked at the two males she was sitting with, "Or atleast I am."

Kankuro turned and glared playfully at Hinata, retorting, "We are too."

Gaara just glared at the man, sensing something amiss with him, giving him the urge to pick up his student and leave the restraunt, to take her somewhere he could protect her. Amber eyes seemed to mock him to the point he placed his arm around the now blushing heiress.

When she questioned him with a look he spoke, "You seemed cold."

Blushing dark, noteing that indeed, her arms had turned a light shade of purple, very similar to when they do when she it cold. "Thank you."

The redhead shrugged and looked the pale man, who seemed unfased, "I once again apologize for Tabby's behaviour. Here," he reached into his large sleeves and pulled out three cakes that were wrapped delicatly in a beautiful white and green cloth. "they are made with apples and a special varitey of spices."

"Really, it's fine." Hinata smiled up at the man embarassed for herself and the waitress, who really didn't seem to mind that much.

"I insist."

Kankuro reached over and snatched the cakes from the man, "Thanks."

"Kan-" She was cut off when one of the pale brown cakes was thrust into her mouth, she blinked and took the thing out of her mouth, wiping the drool that had esacped from her lips. Noting that her friend was eating his she gently bit down on the soft pastry, noteing all the tastes mixed together: apples, cinnomon, brown sugar, a bit of mayple, and something that she couldn't quite place.

Lavendar eyes grew wide when she realized what it is, but the closed as she slumped over on the redhead who had yet to eat from his gift. Through the murky darkness she heard Gaara using his angry voice, "What did you do." Then it all went black for the Hyuuga heiress.

Gaara felt his dear friend slump against him, and his brother fall over onto the bench. Nearly instantly his glared turned towards the man and the waitress, "What did you do."

The dark haired girl opened her mouth to speak but was stopped by a look from the amber eyed man. In a blink of an eye the man disapeared, then reapeared like a plant growing behind the unconscience indigo haired beauty. The redhead whirled around in his seat and threw a punch at the pale, pale man, causing a poof when it connected. While he was waiting for the smoke to clear he reached into his pocket and pulled out several kunai, throwing them at the waitress. Aqua eyes never saw the result of the throw, for he was to busy lunging himself at the man who was half man half plant.

When he connected to the ground the Kaze cursed, using hand seals to summon his sand gourd, which he knew, was leaning against the wall in the hotel. Instantly the heavy gourd was on his back and he was using the grit to wrap itself around the heiress and his brother, pulling them behind him. He memorized everything about the two. Both were strange, one wore a orange mask, the other's face was half black half white, what really stuck in his mind was the black cloak with crimson clouds.

He bent down preparing himslef for battle, but what he wasn't prepared for was for the masked man to dispear in a poof of smoke and the plant man to be swallowed into the floor. He felt his sand shift, meaning, "HIANTA!"

Gaara turned quickly, only fast enough to see the beautiful woman to be in teh arms of the amber eyed man, and being taken underground. He reached for her, only managing to pull out silky strands of blue. He stabbed the remaining greenary with a kunaim aking sure to take a small square out.

A low moan was uttered from Kankuro causing Gaara to turn, feeling in his stomach that there was no hope of regaining his student now. A couple strides and he was standing in front of his brother, offering him a hand up.

"Where-"

"Abducted."

"Shit. We need to get to Temari and Neji, now."

The pair took of running to the Hyuuga compound, similar thoughts crossing each ones mind, what did they want with Hinata?

**Note: I so tricked you all. - It wasn't in the tea. But those of you who said Tabby was Tobi was so correct.**

**Dislcaimer: Not my best fight scene, sorry.**

**Another Note: Sorry for the wait. **


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata shifted, since when did her bed move. Lavendar eyes flew open only to see the ground beneath her blurring by. A traininged ninja she new better than to scream instead she closed her eyes and tried to activate her Byakugan, only to have her temples throb.

"Hyuuga-hime, I'm sorry but Tobi-kun had to seal you Byaku-bya...umm you eyes!! Tobi-kun a good boy."

"Oh." Mentally sighing, well atleast she had other talents.

"Tobi-kun's a good boy. Tobi-kun kidnapped you just like Leader-sama said too."

Her curiousity was kicking in, why was he acted like that, speaking like a little kid, what in his past had made him start doing that. Her eyes had already open and they finally landed on the black and red pattern of the cloaks. She bit her lip controling, finally understanding that she was being kidnapped by the Akatsuki.

Thoughts ran through her mind, but she never let them go out of control, she'd been taught better than that. How long was she unconscience? Where were they? What did they want with her? What was going to happen now? What will the Kohna nin do?

"You're very pretty Hyuuga-hime. Tobi-kun likes your hair." Her heart softened with every word the man said, he was so inoccent, why was he in a place as evil as the Akatsuki, then again she recalled, Itachi, or Chichi-nii as she'd called him, had been rather sweet as a boy too, and look how he turned out.

"Thank you Tobi-san." Maybe she could become friends with the strange man and he'd let her escape.

"Tobi-kun want you to call him Tobi-kun. Tobi-san sounds to stiffy."

"Okay Tobi-kun."

"Yay!!"

"_Tobi_." The voice seemed to come from the trees, "_Stop._"

Hinata blinked the voice sounded just like Zetsu had, his white side that is.

"**You moron, we don't need you letting another one loose.**"

It is Zetsu. Anger boiled in Hinata's blood. Th-that...he tricked her. If she was anyone else she would of cursed the plant-man, threaten him, call him to a duel, anything but stay quiet and allow the feeling to make her kick into her ninja mode. She would not fall for anything else.

"Sorry Zetsu-chan!!"

"**SILENCE!!**"

That was the end of the conversation, or so Hinata thought, everything went black again.

Zetsu wanted to kill Tobi, well half of him did, the other half just wanted to throttle him. He'd made him speak up, revealing his identity to one of the few people who was nice to him. Then there was the voice wondering why he cared if she knew or not.

The half plant man was leaning against a tree watching the gentle rise and fall of the chest of their captive, she'd passed out again. Now it was close to midnight, they needed to leave again so they could arrive at base before dawn.

"_Tobi, it is time to depart._"

"Okay!! Tobi-kun is a good boy, he'll get Hyuuga-hime."

Hinata rubbed her thumb across the pillow again, she loved the feeling of the satin pillows, instead of the rough ones she had to sleep on during her missions. The ninja nearly dozed of again before she realized something, the pillows at her house were cotton not silk.

Jolting up she looked around and muttered a very uncharacteristic thing, "Dammit." She'd forgotten something important again, she was kidnapped.

Gathering her surrondins she realized she was in a room with white walls, red carpet, a large bed with black satin sheets, and most noticably was the huge Uchiha symbol split in half, a snake wrapped around oneside while a weasel hissed, ready for attack on the other.

Putting things together she came to a conclusion, she was in Itachi's room. Uchiha symbol, Akatsuki, weasel about to fight a snake, the colors, she had to be in Itachi's room.

Looking down at herself she noted she was still in all of her clothes, just her jacket and shoes had been removed to make her more comfortable. Sensing someone coming her way she turned her eyes to the sliding door, wishing she had her blood line.

The door opened to revail a wet and shirtless Itachi. (1) Like any girl would she looked him over, head to toe, he was built, lean but muscular, he had the bried outlines of a six pack, like most ninja men did.

"Why am I here?"

Itachi ignored her and walked over to a black chest-of-draws and pulled out a black shirt, like he wore when he was younger but with out the collar and the same Uchiha symbol on his ceiling was on it. Hinata stood up and slipped on her shoes, convenatly placed on the floor buy her bed, she slipped on her jacket too.

The girl stood up and walked right over and poked Itachi on the shoulder. Yes, she was that brave, or stupid, no one who hears the story will ever be able to decide. "Why am I here."

Once again the missing nin ignored her quiestion, instead he grabbed a black ponytail and handed it to her. "You will braid my hair." Itachi turned to her and for the first time she noticed the lines that had formed on his face and the gentle look he gave her, like he did when they were little.

"Sit on the bed." She trusted her first instinct, he wasn't going to her, not atleast now. Maybe he was still her ChiChi-nii, or was like Zetsu-san and was fooling her. Well arguing with this man wasn't going to help any.

She crawled on the bed behind him and sat on her feet, gently braiding his hair. It took her a few minutes to get it all braided but it was worth it, each strand of raven colored hair was tucked in with another perfectly.

"You shall marry an Akatsuki memeber."

The braid Hinata had been running her thumb over fell, bouncing once of the man infront of her's back. "What?"

"Be it force or willing you will marry one of us."

**Sorry for the wait you all, things have been rough. Will I've updated my two main multi-chapt fics today, but expect anotehr chapter hopefully bay the end of the week,**

**(1) Thought I'd thrown in a fanservice for all you Itachi fans, I'll try and make one for each Akastuki memeber.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: This is kinda AU, cause all of the Akatsuki are alive, deciding to point that out now. Also Hanabi is 5 years younger than Hinata.**

**P.S. I personally don't see that much of a resemblance between Ino and Deidara but hey, Gaara might.**

**Also I'm not going to make Hidan cuss, like he normally does, I may slip in words here and there, but I'm going to blank his mouth out.**

The shock hit Hinata hard, "W-what?"

Turing around the dark haired man and looked at the wide-eyed woman, "Have you forgotten, I never repeat myself."

Things just wouldn't sink it therapists mind. She was captured and had to get married, to a villain no doubt, people she have never met! The only person actually knew had betrayed her village's trust. Well Tobi wouldn't be to bad.

"All of us are choices, except Leader-sama himself and Tobi." Dammit! Why not Tobi.

"You've met him already, there for you know."

"He's speaks in first person and h-he's a little childish."

"Wrong."

Hinata bit her lip. Until her mothers Hinata was allowed to go to the Uchiha compound, since Sasuke already didn't like girls the person closest to her age was Itachi so he taught her things, but he knew so much already, being a teenager and herself barley in her childhood. So a lot of the time, like now, she felt like she knew nothing.

"Umm...he'd let me go."

He nodded, showing she was correct. Picking the braid back up and running her fingers over it. She had to escape this, now wasn't the time for her to be married, there were things she had to get accomplished before she could let relax enough to fall in love. Hinata had promised herself, she wasn't going to marry anyone she didn't love.

Not letting her feelings get ahold of she scooted up to she was sitting beside Itachi. "Where shall I sleep?"

"With me."

Knowing what he meant she nodded, trying to ignore the burning on her cheeks, "D-do I at least get my own bed?"

"No."

"Oh...what about clothes?"

Itachi stood up and and motioned for her to follow him. Refusing to follow him she sat there and stared at him, momentarily wishing she had her Byakugan, she could fight just as well without it, but it really helped her map out areas. If she had her kekkia genkai she could have already seen everything, including where the base was located. "Your clothes are this way."

That was better, she really didn't want to be lead out with no clue where she was going, though they were villains and this could all be one lie, even a genjustsu, so Hinata had already poised herself for an attack. Itachi lead her to a door four down from his own and opened it. Inside was a large furo, a large, door-less, wardrobe, full of clothes, kimonos, shorts, mesh, capris, pants, tank tops, t-shirts, mostly in dark colors, a few kimonos, though, were in pastels.

"The will clothes fit you."

Nodding once, lavender eyes continued to look around the room, it seemed this was also her bathroom, a small hot spring and a shelf lined with lotions, soaps, and towels were across the room from the dresser. "Thank you." Being raised an heiress she did have manners, she didn't know what she was thanking them for though, they kidnapped her, the least the can do is provide her with clothes. Great, now she's sounding like Ino.

"Be ready in 15 minutes."

Before she could respond he was gone. Sensing no ones chakara around the strong-faced nin fell to her knees, she needed to make a plan, she had to escape and get back to her village. She wasn't stupid though, she knew she was one and there were at least, 1)Itachi, 2) Kisame, 3)Sasori, 4)Deidara, 5)Zetsu, and 6) Tobi, not forgetting the leader,7, she wasn't sure how many others their were, so it would be futile to attack and try and run away. She would have to stay at least until she learned about them, their weakness, how they fought everything, and being as she had to marry one, that should give her a little lead way. Okay, their she'd figure out more later, play things by ear for the time being.

Getting out of her thinking position she headed over to the wardrobe and opened the draws, blushing, there were underwear, bras, and wraps for her to use. Who picked those out, were there girls in the Akatsuki, or gay guys? Gaara had said the blonde looked alot like Ino. Selecting simple matching black set she closed the draw and placed them beside her.

Next came the second draw, opening it slowly she saw it had things for her hair and face, even though she wasn't one to use make up, she knew this was high quality stuff. Delicate ivory hand picked up a silver hair brush and placed it next to her under garments. The bottom draw was longer as the two combined and had two pairs of kimono slippers, black and white, shoes just like her ninja shoes, and the trademark Akatsuki shoes. Hinata took of her shoes and chose the cleaner pair.

Standing back up she selected a dark blue t-shirt and mesh, with a pair of black capris. The indigo haired woman walked over to the spring and placed the chosen items beside it, she grabbed a towel and lavender scented soap and placed it a couple feet down, so she wouldn't get her clothes wet. Quickly striping she sat down in the water and stretched so it went up to her collar bone, the pool didn't have a big circumference but it was about 3 - 3 1\2 feet deep.

Taking her time she washed off and made sure to clense her hair well. Silently wondering what was happening in Kohna, she'd been with Gaara and Kankuro, so within minutes Temari and Neji knew. So by now all of her fellow ninja kenw she was kidnapped by the Akatsuki. The thing she wanted to know the worse is what's their plan. It'd help to know their's so what ever she comes up with doesn't counteract the other.

Four days, Hinata decided, in four days I will see what I have learned, and if I'm not learning anything useful to my village I will try and escape. If I am, I'll stay and learn until they come, she was heiress to clan, if nothing the clans personal ANBU teams would look for her.

That being decided the lavender eyed girl reached over and grabbed her towel, drying herself off, once she was dry she wrapped it around her and begin to get dress. She slid her panties on beneath the towel and placed her bra right where it needed to be, arms in the straps, then let the towel drop, and in the time it took the white towel to hit the stone floor her bra was latched.

Next came her capris, she slid them on and tied them on the side. After the pants she slipped the shoes on her feet and bent down to get the mesh, slipping it on gracefully, the net fit her snug. When she bent down to put on her T-shirt the door slid open. Crap, she'd let her guard down. Fighting the blush on her face she stood up and slipped the blue shirt on over top the mesh.

Once Hinata was fully dressed she looked up at the person at the door, it was a blonde haired man, who looked like Ino, a little. Deidara!! Anger boiled in her, that was the once who killed Gaara, controlling herself she pulled an Itachi, she didn't say anything but stood their and glared at the jerk.

Used to the treatment the man just smirked, "Nice breasts, un."

A lavender eye twitched before she shot a glare that would of made Orochimaru think twice about wanting Sasuke's body, if the avenger nin could of given such an evil leer. "Not that you'll ever seen them again." This man was already getting in her nerves.

"Is that a challenge, un?"

Keeping her mouth shut she just stood there, arms crossed, waiting to be lead to wherever she was being taken. Her stomach told her it was dinner, and she hoped so, besides the apple cakes she'd had over a day ago. Zetsu, that uhhhg! Him and Deidara were offically on the same list, right up there with the guy who said cinnamon rolls were fattening.

Turning smoothly on his heel Deidara motioned for her to follow him. But Hinata refused to, she was going to play by their rules for now but she was not following this pyro anywhere. The blonde Akatsuki was nearly down the hallway when he realized she wasn't following him. The girl was feisty, he'd give her that, and had very, VERY, nice breasts, he defiantly give her that too, to bad they were in a bra.

Knocking on the door beside him, knowing fully well that the one who lived in this room was still in there, cause he was always late to dinner. A tall silver haired man opened the door and glared, "What the f do you want!!"

"Get the girl, un. She won't follow me, un."

Crossing his arms over his bare chest Hidan leaned against the door frame, "You want me to do you job for you? A job that consists of getting a little Kohna b to the dinner room?"

Hearing from someone else, Deidara felt a little stupid, "Yeah, un."

Slamming his door in the blondes face he yelled, "Do it yourself, you faggot!"

"I'm not a faggot!!" Storming down to the dinning room, Deidara forgot about Hinata.

Back in Hinata's little room she laughed to herself, she'd heard everything between Deidara and the mystery man. It sounded like he like the blonde man as much as she did. Walking out of her room she shut the door, making sure she memorized what the door looked like, it was made of straw and had a little painting of lilacs on the bottom. Casually strolling down the hall ways she stopped at the door she knew Deidara had just been at and knocked.

"What!! I told yo-" Voilet eyes saw it was the annoying faggot they were looking at but instead at a petite dark haired girl. "What!"

"Which way to the dinning room?" Lavender eyes blinking up innocently, trying not to look at the bare, broad, muscular chest, that was at her eye level.

"Deidara could get you to listen, he's a p." Hinata crinkled her nose, she didn't like that word, it was nasty. "It looks like I'm going to have to do the f morons job."

"You have pretty hair." Hinata wanted to smack herself, she'd been around people who don't think before they talk to much, Naruto, Ino...Kiba...

Ignoring the comment he walked out into the hallway, mumbling curses as he did so. Figuring she asked for directions, she knew to follow him.

Back in Kohna

"What do you mean you can send anyone out for a week!!" Neji's normally composed voice was echoing the Hyuuga grounds, ringing with anger. "She could be dying now and we have to wait for a f-"

Haishi sat composed, sipping on the tea, it wasn't as good as his daughters, but it'd do for now. "Neji, you are overstepping your bounds."

Rage boiled in Nej's veins, simmering when his girlfriend placed a slender hand on his shoulder, "Hyuuga-sama, I believe you nephew is mearly worried over the well being of your daughter, the heiress, his charge."

Temari, Neji, Gaara, and Kankuro had already been to the Hokage's office and all the ninja's strong enough to go after his friend were already on missions, Kiba, TenTen, and Shino the only ones remaining. Naruto was already to throw the keys to his office at his faince and run out to find his friend. Sakura had pushed the blonde back in the chair and spoke for him, tears briming in her eyes,'We sent out Ino and Chouji on a mission about 20 minutes ago, Shikamaru's on a solo mission and isn't due back for another two weeks. Are senseis, all but Kurenai are on missions, and she stepped out of her ninja position.' Wiping eye with the back of her hands she continued, her voice a little unsteady, "If you can get a team together in 5 days I'll let you leave."

Instantly Neji left the office, leaving the sand sibs to follow behind him and stormed into his uncle's personal chambers, where he was having tea and explained everything, only to be told the Hyuuga ANBU were all sent out, except the strongest who stays to protect the compounds, and they could not be spared, leaving us where we are now.

White eyes turned and looked at Neji, "It is his job to make sure she it protected, where was he when she was kidnapped?"

Used to dealing with people like the Hyuuga head Gaara spoke up, his voicing monotone, hiding his heart pounding with worry, "He was with my sister, knowing that Hinata-san was with my brother and myself."

Keeping his gaze level Haishi spoke, "I cannot spare anyone for a week. If Hinata isn't back within two months or if she is found dead Hanabi will step up and became the Hyuuga head, immediately taking power."

Neji shook with anger, "You planned this, didn't you!!" The irate cousin stood up and pointed his finger at his uncle, "You still hate Hinata-sama, just because she looks like you dead wife. You hate her because she's not just like you. You are just a-AAAAAAAAA!"

Neji hit the floor in pain clutching his forehead, "NEJI!" Temari ran over and scoped her boyfriend in her arms.

Haishi stood up and looked down at his nephew, "I love by daughters, both of them. I am putting my faith in her she can hold out for a week. Tell me Neji, where is your faith?" Stopping the discipline he continued, "Leave now, do not come back until you have calmed down."

Temari helped the weary Hyuuga out the door, Kankuro following behind them, but Gaara stayed, unmoved. "When Hinata is returned she is to marry me."

"Leave!"

Gaara stood up, ears burning at what he said, but anger and worry pounding in them, "Hinata will be my bride. I love her." The redhead walked out the door, sliding it shut behind him.

Haishi just wearily walked over to a dresser and pulled out photo album, the first picture was of his wife holding Hanabi, with Hinata looking up, smiling. That was the last picture of his wife except the pictures taken of her death, he bloodied and beaten body of her Hinata's, that picture had been given to his eldest daughter to push her to be stronger. The picture he opened up to was what made it so hard to look his daughter. The picture was of a four year old Hinata lying on the grass beside his wife, their hair was spread around them linking the two together, like their hands did. It looked like you were looking at the past and future of the two. The pair were identical, just age separating them.

Running his finger over the picture Haishi picked it up and kissed it, before sliding it back into it's place. He put the memories back in the draw and laid down on his futon, he hoped with all his heart that one of the missions would end early so he could send a team out.

Outside the Hyuuga compound Temari was trying to calm her boyfriend, never seen him so angry. "Enough." Gaara spoke loudly, stratling the trio. "We will make are own team."

"We need a sensei."

"I will take care of it." Gaara spoke, he was a Kaze, he knew when it was time for him to take control of things. "Kankuro you shall retrieve TenTen, Temari get Shino, Neji go fetch Kiba." The trio nodded and was off. The redhead turned used to sand and whirled himself to a small home on the outskirt of the village, he knocked on the door once, before it opened.

"Gaara-sama?" The voice was curious but didn't hold to much surprise.

"I need to speak with you."

Nodding the dark haired woman stepped back, balancing the four year old on her hip, who'd buried his head in his mom's hair. "Come in."

Gaara motioned the woman to sit down and she did. "How much do you love Hinata?"

This question took her by surprise, but she responded instantly, "Like my own daughter."

"Would you do anything to protect her?" Seeing her nod Gaara continued, "We know you have retired, but you are the only person in town with the joinin status-"

Sliding off his mom the moment before she stood up, "What happend to Hinata!"

"Nata-nee?!" The boys red eyes widen and he ran over to the Kaze, "What's wrong with Nata-nee."

Gaara placed a reassuring hand on the boys head seeing tears in his eyes, he hated seeing children in pain, "Akatsuki."

The boy ran over and clung to his mom's legs. "Momma!! Nata-nee!!"

"Sweetheart, can you please go get some water for us?"

Sniffing the boy nodded, he'd do what ever his momma needed him to do. "I love you Momma."

"Love you too." When the boy had gone into the kitchen Kurenai's red eyes to a wild look to them "She was kidnapped?"

Gaara nodded, "No one can be sent out right now. Sakura said if we can make a team 5 day we can leave to find her, but we need someone with your status with us, we're dealing with S-Class criminals, so it is expected."

"I retired when I saw how much my son needed me."

"We know."

"I love Hinata almost as much as her mother did."

"I know."

"Your asking me to choose between my son and my daughter?"

"If you except I promise you, with all of my honour, I will see to it your son will be watched over by one of my most trusted and elite ninja."

"Who?"

"Baki."

The boy chose the moment to walk expertly carring to cups of water and placing them on the table between the adults. "Momma, is Nata-nee okay?"

"Sweetheart, I have a mission of you."

"A mission, really?!"

"Mhm. I'm going to have you stay with a friend of mine while I am with you Nata-nee. I need you to be on your best behaviour for Baki-san, alright?"

"Of course Momma, I'll never fail a mission."

"Good, now come give Momma a kiss, and go upstairs to pack." The boy obliged and kissed his mom on the cheek before bounding up stairs. Once her son was upstairs Kurenai spoke again, "Who else will be on the team?"

"Myself, my siblings, Neji, Shino, Kiba, and TenTen. The only ninja available."

"Luck is on your side for a team. We'll meet at the park at 4 to discuss things, then we will head to the Hokage tower to finalize, have your old sensei be there as well, he will take my son tonight. If all possible we will leave in the morning."

Gaara nodded, "We will be there then."

He turned to take his leave and when he reached to door Kurenai spoke, "You love her don't you?"

"Decide for yourself." He turned and looked at her to see a small smile on her lips, "When you decide to ask her, you'll have my blessing."

Gaara left, leaving her a silent thank you. Now he just needed to tell Baki he had to babysit.

**The next chapter will have the rest of the team in it.**


	7. Chapter 7

TenTen was surprised when she saw the Kaze's older brother running toward her, not in his kitty costume, he was built, she dropped her kunai like the talented ninja she is, but it only lasted a moment before she pulled out another one and aimed it at him.

"What do you want?!" She yelled at him, curious.

"Emergency!! We need a team ASAP."

"Why?!" TenTen asked keeping her guard up.

"Akatsuki. Hinata. The rest on the way."

Panic made the woman's heart beat hard, "Lead the way."

Nodding Kankuro rook of in the direction he was to meet the rest, the run wasn't long but he worried for Hinata, who knew what could be happening to her…what they could be doing.

Similar thoughts swam in the brunette's head, the girl who was one of the few members of her _family._ Flexing her fist to keep herself from lashing out.

"Hinata was taken by two unknown members of the Akatsuki, when with a mask the other was part plant."

"How did this happen?" TenTen wanted to know, what way she could punish whoever let it happen.

If it wasn't for danger Kankuro would ask the woman to spar he was running at a high speed, one she was easily keeping up with. "Me and my brother were treating her to tea," TenTen hated bad grammar, blame Lee and Gai, "the waitress was the masked man."

Arriving at the sight simutaniously with the other three, Gaara walking towards them. They all exchanged looks of worry.

Gaara looked the group understanding what Kurenai meant, everyone here loved Hinata. Kiba had a wild look in his eyes, he was ready right that moment to go, Shino was more reserved but it was noticeable to his eyes that he was ready to drop everythin now as well. The girl his sister had fought, later becoming friends with was ready to punish him for letting her go, he could tell it in her eyes, but it's come later, he knew.

Gathering his voice in his throat the his spoke, "You all have been informed that Hinata has been taken. The three of you are the reaming shinobi in the village, I believe it was fated that way, you all love Hinata so much, fueling the fire to return her to us."

The red head didn't like to speak often but when he did, he made sure people where listening. "Kurenai shall be leader of this expedition, myself second in command, my brother shall remain here, keeping things under control and relay are information to the Hokage. Any complaints?"

TenTen still had anger bubbling in her, "Kankuro should go with us, it's his fault as well!!" Soft brown eyes burned with anger, wanting to throttle them.

"TenTen..." Neji warned.

"No!! I understand there are important things to do here, but he let her get taken, he should help return her."

"Kankuro?" Gaara looked at his brother who was wide eyes that someone just stood up to Gaara like that.

"Sure."

"Temari?"

"We need the strength we can get but someone has to watch over things?"

Kiba thought for a moment, "What about the towel guy?"

Kankuro snorted, "Yeah what about Baki?"

Gaara shrugged, "Accepted. Any more?" The question was greeted with silence. "We are to meet at park at four, go home get ready, inform those how need to be told, that is if you can, if you must stay speak up now." TenTen, Kiba, and Shino all took off heading towards there homes. Neji walked over to his girlfriend and pulled her close to him, comforting her or seeking comfort neither could say for sure.

"Damn...that chick's got some spunk." Kankuro shook his head in disbelief.

"TenTen could beat you to a pulp Kankuro, I'd watch out." Temari half smiled, just because things were dire didn't mean you couldn't smile.

"No girl can beat me!" He pointed to himself before he realized something. "I-I mean?!"

Temari crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at Kankuro, "Want to try again?"

"We should get our supplies ready." Neji spoke clearly, he understood what his uncle had been saying, though while he still upset he was calm now, Hiashi would approve, he was doing his job by searching for her.

Gaara nodded at his siblings to do so as well, "Neji wait a moment." Temari and Kankuro walked off still playfully bickering. Speaking this was hard, but Gaara took a breath and said it. "Getting Hinata back is what we must do, what ever the cost." He meant those words, he'd loose everything else before he'd let her be lost to him forever.

"Gaara-sama," The older man placed a reassuring hand the the kaze's shoulder. "Hina-hima is important to all of us in the group, she's family, our younger sister and we love her dearly. When our mother's died, you know what she said?"

Not having a clue he looked at the grey eyes quizzically. "She said that she had to be Hanabi and I's mother. Five years old and she decided started to clean, cook, all the things our mother's had done. My little cousin changed Hanabi's diapers, fed her, bathed her, everything. When my father was killed it hurt me, I hated Hinata, I blamed her, she was the reason he was killed, the reason my real mom was killed."

Anger ticked away at Gaara for a moment, but he knew things had changed, "I knew it hurt her, but I didn't care, I was the poor orphaned child, I over looked the fact she had no mother and her father ignored her for her the her sister she'd raised like a daughter. My cousin is a mother, a sister, a ninja, and a lady. But we can't let this effect us to the level it is. We are trained shinobi, things like this happen. Gaara as much as I want to curse myself for saying this I know it's true. By the time we get there our Hinata could be out of our reach for good."

A hard frown marred the red head's face, "I will not let that happen."

"Sometime this happen out of our control Gaara-sama. I still believe in fate and destiny, this might be a learning experience for us all."

Hard aqua eyes pierced Neji, "I have learned to much." Gaara continued his voice harsh, "Countless people have died because of me, my mother included. Hinata is not going to die-"

"I never said she would be killed."

"Then wh-"

"My cousin is a caring person, she isn't put on missions with a high chance of her getting captured not only because she is a heiress but because of her ability to empathize. Stockholm's Syndrome, is our worse worry for her. Hina-hime found the good in you, she never thought twice about Shino and his bugs, Naruto and his past. She sees the bad but focuses on bringing out the good."

"The Akatsuki our murders, ninja who want all of us dead."

"I wanted her dead, you wanted everyone dead, yet she treats us like we've never even stepped on an ant. Hinata was friends with Itachi growing up, close friends at that, like we were, look how easy she let me back in."

Reality was sinking in on the Kaze, "Her greatest strength is her greatest weakness..."

"Correct. That is why Tsunade made her a physiologist and that is why we need to set out immediately."

Nodding, Gaara brought the sand around him and appeared in front of Baki. "You are to take care of Kurenai son and keep rein on things why we are gone. Hinata had been kidnapped and we leaving to take care of her. Report to Yuhhi's house now."

The redhead disappeared, leaving an overwhelmed and blushing Baki, hopefully his master didn't notice what store he was in. "Hey Kakashi where does Kurenai live?"

"Follow me," The grey haired man's smirk was covered by his mask, the Suna shinobi was in for a time.

When the frowning red head arrived at his house he was greeted with, "I already packed you things, they're beside mine."

"Thank you Temari."

Kankuro rolled his eyes, suck up. "What did Neji have to say."

Pausing for a moment he thought, Temari might know some of it, but Kankuro surely didn't. "He was warning me."

Temari understood from there, but the puppet nin didn't, "About what?"

"She might be," he hated saying this, "our of our reach when we get there."

"Huh?"

Temari shook her head, Kankuro couldn't possibly be her brother, he was a moron. "She can fight as well as us now, but her heart is softer then anyone else's."

Finally it his the kitty-headed ninja, "Stockholm!"

"Bingo."

Gaara looked at the clock, "It's three thirty now, let us head to the park now."

He waited at the door for his siblings, first Kankuro walked out, but Temari paused and turned to her brother, "She'll never turn against us, she has to much honour for that. If anything our little Hina will simply become close friends with them." Temari put her slender arms around her stiff baby brother and kissed her forehead. "We'll her back."

Seeing the thanks in his eyes she straightened herself, "Let's go get your little girlfriend back." The sandy-haired woman grinned at her brother and darted out of the door.

"Temari..."Gaara shook his head and followed out the door.

They weren't the only ones to get there early, Kurenai was already there leaning against the tree conversing with Shino. The trio walked up and Gaara nodded at the to before him. The dark haired woman smiled motherly at Gaara, "Baki seems like a perfect candidate for a baby sitter." Laughing a little bit a she said so.

"Akamaru, come on boy. No!! You're to big to carry!!" Everyone turned to watch for Kiba, it was now obvious he was near. "Look! Ha! We're not last!!"

Kankuro mumbled to himself, "Moron."

"I heard that!!"

"Yip!"

Shino looked at Kiba, "You're late."

"Bull sh-"

"Kiba! What have I told yo-"

Before she could finish Kurenai had an etastic Inuzuka clinging to her, "You're coming!! I'm so happy I could howl!!"

"I'm going to punch him, I promise." Kankuro was half-joking as he said that, "What!?" He turned expecting Temari to be the one to of punched him, but was surprised when he saw the girl with the buns on her hair, glaring at him.

"Kiba could kick your ass."

"Bull crap."

"I could."

"No way."

"Yes way."

"No way."

"Yes way."

"What do you want to bet?"

Before she could answer Neji cover her mouth and whispered in her ear, "Either stop flirting with him or I'll make you to go on a date."

Turning a little pink around her nose TenTen glared and bit at her teammates had, "I'm not flirting!!" She yelled and swung at him, only to have Shino stop the hit.

"We are here for a reason and I'm sure it's not to bicker amongst ourselves." Crossing her arms the weapons mistress walked over beside the older woman and Kiba. Turning his head towards Gaara he waited for a nod. "While everyone was playing around it's been decided. Kurenai is the leader, Gaara and myself her seconds. We shall meet at the gates and leave at dawn tomorrow. Understood." He was greeting with head nods, okays, sures, and a bark.

Kurenai motioned for everyone to sit down in front of her, "Kiba, Shino, and Neji have the best tracking methods. Shino and Kiba will alternate days so their chakra will not be depleted. Neji you will of course look out using your Byakugan, it's understood you can see farther than Hinata's eyes so that is use full you won't have to look as often. Anyone want to add anything at this moment?"

No one answered so she continued, "It is very possibly you will be sent back here for a mission, while the village has something to lose, we are swamped with work, none of the rookie 9 besides Sasuke and Sakura available for missions and four of our best ninja out on a 8 man team. We're messing with the Akatsuki now, we could lose each of us on this mission."

Kiba spoke, "Why didn't we invited the teme to join us?" Kurenai motioned to ask Gaara not her. "Eh?"

Gaara shrugged, "I don't like him."

Kiba laughed, "Nice."

The red-eyed woman gave the dog nin a scolding glare, "Kiba you haven't changed. Now may I continue?"

"Yes ma'am."

"The enemies are two unknown Akatsuki's one with an orange mask then other one a plant man, they shouldn't be to hard to distinguish. The other members so far are all known to us, their maybe more though so we must be ready. As jonin you all have been informed of them if not of fought them already. This mission briefing over. Go hom0,e get res,t and be at the gates bright and early. Dismissed." Everyone nodded and went of in there own ways.


	8. Chapter 8

Hinata followed the man in silence, something about him was just off, not something she'd normally say, but it was the honest truth here. He cursed the whole way down the hall way and something about him screamed 'RUN!!' Unfortuantly she wasn't lucky enough to be able to do that. The shinobi knew she was forgetting an improtant detail. When they arrived at a large opening and the smell of food hit her she knew she'd made it.

Her lavendar eyes took in everything, it was a kitchen/dining/living room, weapons where hanging on the walls and there were several hall ways leading towards this chamber, the roof was made of rock, like every other room, she'd gathered she was underground. The food on the table was beef, beans, rice, and other foods she was familar with. Notcing the chair on the left of Itachi was taken by the mist nin Kisame, she sat to the right of him. Across from her was the blond jerk, an empty chair, and Tobi, who waved at her. The table was in the shape of a square to to the right Hidan sat with a man who was sewn together, no empty seat. And lastly to the other left there were three chairs none of them occupied.

They all sat in silence, execpt Tobi who was drumming is gloved fingers on the table. The almost-silence lasted for close to five minutes before Deidara blew, "Can we eat now, yeah?!"

"No you pr if I have to f wait so does you little faggot a."

"I am not a faggot!!"

"Bull s your not!! With your f long hair."

"Like you can talk!! If anyone's a faggot it's you, un!!"

Hidan slammed his hand on the table and stood up, "You want to say that again."

Hinata sighed and placed her head on her hands, if they forced her to choose now, they were way off the list. With half intrest and a large hope the blond Gaara-killer would get his pansy but kicked lavendar eyes watched as Deidara stood up. "You. Are. A. Fag. Not. Me. Yeah!"

The moment Hidan swung for the punch, who ever designed the table was stupid everyone was within hitting distance, Tobi jumped up and caught it in his hand. "Tobi-kun a good boy!!"

A monotone voice spoke up before anyone could speak, "Sit down."

"Sasori-no-danna!!"

Lavendar eyes widen, he looked just like, "Gaara?" She whispered, before her brain noticed all the other differances, the skin was too tan, the eyes weren't a beautiful aqua, no scar above his eye, no smirk of greeting. When had she gotten so attached tog her best friend? Itachi knudged her with his foot under the table and shot her a look when she looked over at him.

"We can eat now!!" Hinata turned and looked at Kisame, well he seemed like a hearty enough guy, one who tried to kill her niisan. Why was she having so much trouble with this? If she was any other off the shinobi she'd be sending them all death glares not, what was she doing? No way would she marry one of these criminals, but there could be reasons they were like this. Everyone hated Gaara but it wasn't his fault, maybe they could be fixed but no one every took the time to try to, maybe...

"What's wrong with Hina-hime? Did Tobi-kun do something wrong?"

That snapped her out of her thoughts, "No."

"Hina-hime smells and looks very nice."

On reflex her cheeks colored, "Thank you."

There was silence for a moment and it was akward and hostile. Lavendar eyes traveled over to Sasori, Kankuro had told her alot about him and so had Sakura, but they never told her the similarites between him and Gaara. Why look for similarites, it should be differences. Ignore the same little animalistic actions Kisame has like Kiba, the attitude towards her Itachi has that her niisan has as well, the sense of being older than your age the silver haired man had in common with Shino, she shouldn't be looking for these, she should be remembering that Itachi killed his family leaving Sasuke the wreck he is today, that Kisame tried to kill two of her closest friends, if she remembered correctly Hidan is the reason Kurenai is mother and father to her child, Deidara killed Gaara, and Sasori tried to kill Sakura. These men were evil, pure evil, but she couldn't whole heartidly say that to her they didn't seem pure evil, maybe the man sewn together did, Deidara just seemed like a jerk...

"So about that challenge, un?" Lavendar looked up in time to see Deidara raise and eyebrow and smirk at her, maybe he was more than a jerk.

Face set in stone she ignored him, hoping he'd choke on his rice. Rice? Oh, she needed to get her food. She nearly got to a piece of beef when the dish was moved, by none other than the devil hisself. Being the pateint person she was she tried again to only in up with the same result, she tried for a third time and frowned when the food was once again moved. "WILL YOU STOP!!" It was uncharactistic for the Hyuuga heir to yell, once in a while she'd scold Kiba sometimes even Naruto, but it took a blue moon for her to yell.

"Feisty, un."

A pale hand twitched with the urge to slap due to too many days watching Sakura punch Naruto when he annoyed her, she'd picked up so many habbits from her friends, good and bad. "Please..."

"Cease." Two heads turned to look at the speaker and flat auburn eyes greeted them. "Let the girl eat and be silent Deidara." The blond opened his mouth to argue but a sharp look by his danna made him swallow his retort. Turning to glare at the blushing Hyuuga Deidara laned back an his chair and sulked while he ate his dinner.

Hinata half smiled at Sasori as thanks and went back to serving herself, when she was finally done getting her food on her plate she noticed most everyone was over half way done, even Tobi and his mask. Biting her lip she began to eat, focusing at the task so she could ignore the fact people could see her eat, she didn't like strangers watching her eat food. Things were silent expect for the humming of Tobi. When she was done wating and placed her chopsticks back down she looked up and noticed the nearly everyone else at the table had finished and placed the utensils down at that exact moment.

The Kohna ninja just sat there, unsure of what to do. She felt Itachi's gaze on her and she looked over and up at him. "Starting today you shall spend the evenings with one of us a night until I fetch you for bed." That seemed logical, sort of, hopfully the ex-Uchiha was the same sleepy head he was when she was younger. "Tonight you shall be with Hidan."

"The f?!"


	9. Chapter 9

HHinata fiddled with her fingers, something she proudly hadn't done in over three years. The indigo haired woman sat in a dark room watching Hidan go about his nightly routine, which included stabbing himself repeatedly. He had told her to sit there and be silent while he did what he wanted, well that was much to polite he had really said 'Shut the f up you little t. I do what ever the f I want when I f--g want to.'

"You can stop twiddling your f--g fingers now."

Lavendar eyes looked up she blinked, he looked just like he did and hour ago when he started doing, what ever he was doing. Hinata stared at him for a moment before she allowed her curiosity to get the best of her. "Why were you doing that?"

The silver haired man curled his twisted him mouth up in a very sadistic smile, "I was paying my respects to the great Jashin-sama."

"Who?"

"If your little Hyuuga brain isn't smart enough to know who he is, then you don't deserve to know."

"Is it a cult?" That was the only logical explanation in her mind why someone would continuously impale themselves with sharp objects and then call it paying respects.

"F no. Just shut your mouth before I fg kill you."

Hinata sighed to herself, before she looked up at the burly man in front of her, "Hidan..." The man grunted. "can you turn a light on."

" Hell no, if you want a d light on, turn it on yourself."

When was Itachi going to come and get her? The room was black except for the candle's that were beside all the blood that came out of the silver-haired man, and she really didn't enjoy looking at it that much. When she got back to her village should could at least inform the fifth that weapons would have no effects on Hidan.

Hinata realized that Hidan was talking to her, "C-could you repeat that."

"No, I can't."

Another sigh from the Hyuuga, "Besides stab yourself what else do you do?"

"Steal my greedy a partner's money."

"Who's your partner."

"Kakazu."

"I-"

"Quilt-boy."

"Oh." So the man who was sewn together, his name is Kakazu.

"I'm in the mood for fg with him."

Knowing what he meant, it still sounded sorta queer to her the way he worded that. "I don't think I want to do that."

"Then what does the prissy Hyuuga-sama do for fun."

"I'm not prissy!!" That was button she hated pushed, when people accused her of being prissy, like when she was 12 and Neji said she was spoiled, she was none of those things, she ahd to work freaking hard for what she had. "I do normal things, instead of creepy, satanic, bastard-like things. I train, garden, read, cook-"

"Save kittens from trees. Help old hens cross the road. Oh I'm sorry your no prissy your a fg saint."

Hinata bit her lip and controlled herself, a lady must never raise her voice, she must always sound polite and gentle. The Hyuuga heiress looked at Hidan and smiled, speaking in a voice that was like sugar-coated rat poison. "Thank you Hidan-san for the compliment. I'm glad warped little mind can understand how who saints like me have to work to keep peace where there's" The girl paused for a brief moment continuing, saying to herself that even Hanabi said things worse than that, "dicks like you messing up the world."

Lavendar eyes watched as a smirk formed on Hidan's ivory face, mentally she was hoping that fact she was forced to be wed would save her from death. Out of no where she heard laughter, surprised it was coming from the man infront of her. The Akatsuki member stopped laughing after a few minutes and continued to smirk, "There's hope for you after all. F--g feisty for a Hyuuga girl."

"Ah..." Unsure of what to say she went for the safe route, "Thanks?"

"Don't go soft on me now da--it!!"

Silence carried on for a while before Hinata pulled a Kiba, and spoke before speaking, again, "Can I braid you hair?" This time she really smacked her forehead, why did her brain malfunction when it came to peoples' hair?

"What the f-"

"Hinata-san, it is time for you to change and to bed." Itachi's voice was coming from beside her, a whisper in her ear.

"How the h did you get in here?"

Itachi was close enough that the blushing maiden felt him shrug as he picked her up from her seat. "That is none or you concern."

"Bull sh this is my f--g room."

inata closed her eyes in pain when the light from the hallway caused her pupils to react quickly. Her eyes were sensitive to sudden changes in light, she was sure if Sharingan users had the same problem or not. Well Uchiha use alot of fire jutsus, or Sasuke does at least, so that probably means its a negative against that.

"Open your eyes."

Slowly lavendar eyes opened to find that the lights had dimmed a reasonable amount, "Thank you."

Itachi nodded and sat the Hyuuga heiress on her feet, making sure she was balanced before he let go. "You night clothes are stored in my room."

The walk was silent both had to many questions, and the answers weren't things others should hear. Also the kohna nin was busy memorizing the set up of the building, it's help for and attack or to escape, though she'd yet to of seen a door out and she already knew part of this hallway. Hidan's room was on the opposite side of the wall and about two yards down from her bathing chamber, which was one door down from Itachi's black room.

The weasel of a man opened to door for her and allowed her to walk in first, shutting the door behind him. Casually he walked over to the draws where his clothed was placed and pulled out a pair of pitch black pants and a shirt the same color. Hinata felt her cheeks light up as she saw Itachi take his shirt off, she looked down at the floor in embarrassment then glanced up a few moments later to see if he was done, only to have her eyes land upon legs, sexy, muscular, legs.

Squeezing her lavendar eyes shut tightly she muffled an 'eep', and tried to calm her frantic heart. She'd seen guys chests before, and legs, Kiba on several occasions had gotten to hot in his clothes and decided the his boxers(dog bone printed) were just fine to wear, but she'd never seen a _chest _or _legs_.

An almost silent chuckle reached her ears, "Calm yourself." Red red ears heard almost silent footsteps draw closer, "Here." Hinata heard material flying at her and caught it, not even bothering to look up. She brought the cloth in front of her, it was one of Itachi's shirts. "What a female sleeps in varies, I remembered you preferred to sleep in large shirts rather than a sleeping kimono when you got the chance.

"Th-thank you." Hinata's observant eyes took notice at the reviesed Uchiha symbol in the corner, some how it just suited things. It made happy little things like what she liked to sleep in stuck in his mind. "C-could you turn around, please?"

When her gut told her he was turned around she did the same, quickly pulling the black cloth over top the rest of her clothes. First came the capris, then the T-shit, lastly the mesh and her bra. Hinata quietly folded them and placed them against the wall. Her eyes still avoiding Itachi's face, focusing on his feet instead, his nails were painted dark purple just like his fingers. Luckily he was a good foot taller than her so after the shirt went over her breast it still went down a little past the middle of her thighs.

"Y-you can turn around."

"Y-you can look up." It made her smile to herself, he was mocking her, she knew it was in good fun. Itachi had done that when she was younger and first started with the stuttering when her mom became sick.

The smile faded when she saw that her had no shirt on, keeping thought and complaints to herself, at least she wasn't blushing. It could be worse she could be roomed with Deidara, not someone she knew growing up. Itachi laided down on the bed and she followed his example. Walking over to the bed she laid down, in response Itachi wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear.

"I'll protect you, little sister."

**I though I may need to clear something up. It's day one for Hinata away, she was kidnapped the day before and was unconscious. In Kohna it's still day 0, they haven't left yet. As of now Gaara's team is one day behind Hinata. I'll try and catch them up soon. So tomorrow will be part day number two for Hinata, while the next chapter with the rescue team will be day one. I hope I didn't confuse anyone.**

**Dicliamer: Heh don't think so**


	10. Note

I'm going to stop writing both Understanding and Glass Flower. I'm not sure for how long, I once again have bitten off more than I can chew with starting a SasuHina, that I'm writing all of it out before I post. It's already exceeded 20 pages, and I'm not sure if I'll make it a oneshot of break it up, probably the latter of the two.

I really apologize if any one wants to know how either fic ends tell me and I'll give you all the spoilers for them. (I have the timeline all thought out for both.)

CobaltHeart


End file.
